


Heart stitches

by DriverVelvet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aged-up Rey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assistant creative director Rey, Ben is a divorcee, Benjamin Gucci, CEO Ben Solo, Dom/sub, Emotional Conversations, Eventual Smut, F/M, GUCCI AU, GUCCI is an Italian mafia as well, Hand Kink, Mentions of cheating commited by third party, Mentions of drugs, Only mentioned as production, POV Rey (Star Wars), Past Relationship(s), Phone Flirting, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is engaged, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, THERE IS NO DEPICTION OF THE ACT OF TAKING DRUGS, date, horny thoughts, mafia boss ben solo, mentioned in the beginning of ch 3, no one is going to get hurt, phone spice, sue me, this is still about the sex guys, we don't condone real mafia in this house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriverVelvet/pseuds/DriverVelvet
Summary: Young and successful 'Gucci' assistant creative director Rey Niima faces the best-worst day in her life. Not knowing where to go or who trust, she opens a long-closed door that could only spell trouble.Benjamin Organa Gucci was a man not many knew. She did. And that was the whole entirety of the problem.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Original Character, Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 84
Kudos: 158





	1. Running stitch

**Author's Note:**

> I dropped everything the moment I read Adam Driver and Gucci in one sentence and started outlining and researching and thinking of a good story, hopefully, I deliver.

“Ms. Niima?”

“Come in, come in!”

The intern ducked down as Gucci’s assistant creative director spun around holding yards of fabrics almost hitting the poor girl in the process.

“Oh my, I’m sorry, darling, did I scare you?” Rey put down the heavy fabrics on her table, notorious for its creative clutter, before focusing her attention back on the girl who looked on the verge of passing out.

“No, miss Niima, I’m alright. Thank you for your concern. Alessandro has sent the sketches for the new season, I was instructed to give them to you. For some reason, the postman delivered them to us.”

The kid was holding a thick white envelope, damaged on the sides from travelling around the world. Accepting it with a smile and gratitude, Rey sent off the girl back to the PR department from where she originally came from.

One may think that in this day and age sketches can be received by email too, but not when it came to Alessandro Michele and Rey soon-to-be Niima. They were a dream team counting on each other every step of the way. 

Despite knowing English, the creative director of the global fashion giant “Gucci” preferred Italian as he claimed it helped him stay connected to his roots. Rey, on the other hand, as any British person felt more comfortable within the boundaries of the English language. Nonetheless, the year spent by Alessandro’s side certainly helped her perceive Italian and Italy in general as a second home.

Laying out the countless pieces of paper all over the floor as they had no chance to be nicely spread on the table Rey read the instructions on the back of the envelope, handwritten in Italian:

“My beloved Rey,

I was sitting by the window of the Rome office yesterday and noticed a little bird sitting on a branch when another one joined. They just stood there and chirped before flying off together. It made me think about the way we as humans perceive connections and how we always strive for personal growth which makes us lose that personal connection to another human. Growth means sacrifice and sacrifices are usually made when one’s strives for perfection. As you are well aware, I love flaws and despise the concept of perfection.

You’ve been always by my side whenever I needed you. Not only since you became my right hand, but even before that, when you were an intern, I won’t forget how unhappy I was with the design of the 2016th flower lace dress, because it seemed bland and you shouted as proud as a lioness ‘Make it rich green’ and I knew then you had my vision on life. I’m sending you all of my ideas for the upcoming season and as you will probably see the central piece is missing. This is absolutely on purpose. I am leaving it in your hands. My beautiful blue jay, it’s your turn to shine. I would be coming to the atelier in three weeks as promised to Mr. Gucci and hopefully, I’ll see something beautiful on your mannequin.

With promises for tomorrow, 

Alessandro Michele”

Her hands were shaking, eyes frantically re-reading the letter again and again and again until the words became a blur and Rey’s mind could recite the whole letter without looking. 

Designing a central piece for any collection was the very thing every designer strived to achieve in their career. The single piece of clothing that could shoot you into the stratosphere or sink you into the ground. Creative directors would never give out their central pieces to other designers. Usually, it didn’t work as that’s the one piece that’s supposed to transcend the runway and convey the message of the entire collection to the audience and the general public. It was true Rey and Alessandro’s vision overlapped almost every time but a central piece? Without his creative input? Rey’s very personal Gucci item. Not just an item, but ‘The’ item. The one that will stand front and centre in the Manhattan store for the six months after the runway. 

Other designers would keep sketches of their ideas in folders, especially for such moments, but Rey didn’t believe in organization for lack of better words. Her creations were always on the spot, as a matter of fact, her job was to fill in for when Alessandro’s work was lacking – changing colours, adding or removing pieces of clothing from outfits, keeping his mixing and matching of fabrics in check, but until now she had never gotten the chance to create something of her own. 

Whatever she made now had to perfectly sync in with the rest of the collection, be original and be both her own and still represent Alessandro’s vision of liberation and the beauty of flaws. 

Rey felt like throwing up. This was too much for one morning and an empty stomach.

If it hadn’t been for her personal assistant, Finn Storm coming with a refreshing smile on his face and fresh bagels from across the street, she might have done just that.

“Rey! Baby, are you okay?!” her best friend abandoned the breakfast on the coffee table Rey was leaning on, crouching to take a good look at her face. “Are you fired? We all knew this day would come. Jesus, who did you beat up? I’m sure they deserved it, but again as we have said many times, baby, no fighting please h-” 

Rey shut him up with a sign of dismissal with her still shaking hands and passed on the envelope pointing to the writing.

“…This is absolutely on purpose. I am leaving it in your-Rey! Central piece!” he shouted, pulling Rey in a warm embrace. They probably looked stupid, hugged like this on the floor, yet neither of them seemed to mind it one bit.

“Shh…a little quieter, please. This part” she pointed at herself “is still processing it.” 

“Love, that’s great, you deserve it. Johnathan will be so happy for you, I’m sure – Love, are you crying?”

She was. The overwhelming realization that someone in this world believed in her as much as Alessandro did, the man she considered to be her father figure, brought the orphan to tears. Coming and going from different institutions didn’t leave Rey with lots of hope for the future. Through college, she struggled, worked three jobs, had one very unsuccessful relationship that again left her with that pit of self-loathing.

Four years ago “Gucci” was hiring new talent she acquiesced to the fact that a senior seamstress is the biggest career she could pursuit taking into account her upbringing. That turned out not to be the case when they made her junior designer out of the blue two years ago.

All of the pain, struggle and tears had led her to this one faithful moment of holding the biggest creative power one could wield.

“Rey,” she never had to explicitly tell Finn about the things going on inside of her head. He usually already knew. “You have worked so hard for this baby. Remember when you first started you were so careful not to mess up even the smallest of stitches afraid they will kick you out if you do. And you did mess them up but that made you junior designer because Alessandro saw inspiration behind that mistake. He knows what he is doing. Do you know how many other people could have received this job? Zero. Because no one understands it like you do. You deserve that piece and the positive recognition that will come with it. Yes, positive. I know how your little head is already imaging Anna Wintour slamming it down in Vogue, but do you know what I see? I see whatever you create on the cover of Vogue. It’s really easy to doubt yourself, I know that. But come on! I know thanks to who I’m fucking the head of PR.” Chuckling lightly she hit his ribs. “Hey, come on, you know it’s true. I’m still grateful you knocked him out with that yarn.”

“I almost hit one of his interns with silk this morning.” Rey sniffed, wiping the corners of her eyes with the tissues on the coffee table.

“See? Unapologetically you. Now, let’s eat and clean this clutter so I could tell you what I actually came for.”

They picked up all the sketches, put them back in the envelope and into Rey’s bag. She’ll have to discuss them with Johnathan when she gets home.

Rey’s fiancée had been the most amazing thing to ever happened to her. He owned a very popular but small theatre downtown. Besides being the owner he was also the director of all the productions. The night they met the play was called “Joanne” – it was about a woman, who had lost herself in the translation of her own life. Despite it being labelled a comedy on the poster, Rey cried like a baby. Johnathan, moved by the depths to which Rey was invested in his creation, asked her out to dinner.

One thing led to another and in the span of a very short year, they moved in together and got engaged. Granted, Rey doubted herself sometimes on whether she truly loved Johnathan or just needed some kind of stability in her life, but those thoughts had been locked away with the excuse that every person most probably has had such doubts about their partner at some point.

Finn was munching on his bagel, a sly smile on his face.

“Okay, gossip, spill it.” Rey sat down, grabbing her bagel and the godsend Camomille tea from across the street.

“Okay, so here’s the deal. Lil Nas X is becoming an ambassador, Billie Eilish signed on for another year, Florence, Harry and sadly for us all…Jared Leto all signed on for three more years exclusively. Also Tyler will most probably get a collab sometime next year. And EXO’s Kai and BTS’s V are going to be the ambassadors for the sunglass collection coming at the beginning of next year.”

Securing the ambassadors of the brand was an important job, especially for fashion houses. Who you dress can have an enormous impact on people’s perception on your brand. Because of Billie Eilish alone, the Gucci chunky sneakers sales doubled and thanks to Harry Styles and K-pop as a whole, more and more men became interested in the ‘Male fashion’ division of the brand.

“Wow…we really locked on all of these people, huh?”

“Yep. Alessandro’s charisma I suppose. That’s the public news. Outside of that, I got two things. First off, turns out Poe and I can fit inside of a closet,” Rey almost chocked on the piece of salmon she was attempting to bite on.

“Ew. I don’t need to know. Neither do I want to know what you did there.”

“Fine.” He stuck his tongue to her. “Gucci finalized his divorce and the gold-digging princess Gu-oh, her name is no more Gucci, Barber is left with nothing but some two million. This was a power move on his side. She demanded sixty and not only did he win gracefully without humiliating her, although if you ask me for the two years we survived her temper tantrums, she also deserved to be publically outed, he gave her compensation she won’t survive on for more than a year, which is even more humiliating.”

Nicole Barber had been a thorn in Rey’s eyes for many reasons, the most obvious of which she had no intentions of admitting out loud. The now ex-wife of Gucci CEO and owner Benjamin Solo – Gucci, was not only impossible to listen to but uncontrollably demanding and arrogant. If Rey despised two things in this world, they were arrogance and entitlement. Nicole Barber was the living, breathing incarnation of both. 

The selfish parts of Rey’s souls were having a god damn celebratory party in her head. The further away this woman was from Gucci, the better. Yes, Rey meant this in the sense of the company and the person.

“You mean to tell me no more whining about not the right shade of orange when she can’t even make the difference between lace and silk?”

“I mean precisely that. And also boss deserves a break. This woman was like a Harry Potter dementor. She was draining not only his assets but his soul too. You should’ve seen the way he walked in on the briefing after the finalization of the divorce. Alessandro must have made him a celebratory suit because the man looked so sharp that if I was a woman, I would be clenching my legs I tell you.”

“What kind of suit?” Rey’s mouth worked faster than her brain, skipping on processing the meaning of what she asked.

The question in it by itself was dangerous. She shouldn’t be interested in anything that concerned him, but there was just no denying the curiosity that would otherwise not leave her alone throughout the day. It was far safer to ask Finn to tell her.

“He wore an off-white double-breasted viscose suit with golden buttons and the pants were slim. If I tell you, Alessandro must have sawn them on his thighs because the way the material hugged them, Rey, I busted and I am a taken man. He also wore black custom loafers with enamelled interlocking G Horsebit. I mean, not that I expected anything else but the contrast between the shoe and the suit, just the confidence and aura he walked in with – that was a new man. We got immediately down to business and cleared out all the objectives for the day. Rey? Rey! Snap out of it and stop imagining your boss. You have a fiancée.”

“For your information I was imagining Johnathan in such a piece.”

Lies, Rey. Very deep down she knew she was lying. 

“Anyway, the last thing I came to tell you is that we have to note the pieces for the “Gucci Bloom” ad campaign. We have Dakota Johnson again. I think she is a total sweetheart, but last time they put way too much on her so much so it overpowered the perfume itself. Just my two cents.”

“Yeah, I was also thinking about that so here is what I got.”

They ended up clearing out the concept for the campaign all throughout the day. PR wanted something very eye-catching, while Rey really wished for something clean and elegant that would complement the bottle of the perfume. They couldn’t go for gold as that was Dior’s branding, Chanel preferred close-ups on the face with more naked skin. However, nudity had not been associated with Gucci for some time now. So what was the solution? 

A simple alabaster chiffon gown with a very deep neckline and a synched waist. Finally, after seven hours of fabrics and colours and accessories, Rey had the perfect sketch that could be sent to the atelier in Rome first thing tomorrow morning.

Watching the delicate lines made Rey think back on her central piece. She had nothing. Didn’t even know where to start from. Once upon a time, there had been someone who had been always able to streamline her chaotic visions and draw them to perfection, but now that they were out of the picture, Rey had a very hard time sketching at all. The only reason it worked out now was because Finn was right next to her, balling each and every one that didn’t work and playing basketball with the trash can. It was fun, they even bet who can shoot straight first. No doubt, it was Finn. He was a great aim and didn’t miss once really, but it was still a fun game.

“I really hope Johnathan can help me with the piece. I can already imagine him sitting first row in six months and we will be thinking about the wedding and everything will be fine. I think I’ll dedicate it to him. Maybe it should be a suit. I think a suit would be great.”

Rey was scribbling on the paper, her H2 pencil working thin, straight lines. Johnathan was a little chaotic like her so a wild print would do wonders.

“Babe…I don’t want to overstep boundaries or step on toes, but…be careful. I know you love him and he loves you, but are you sure you want to dedicate your grand piece to someone else? Also, I understand the attachment is just…”

“I think I am sure. But you’re right.” Putting away the sketchbook in her vintage Jackie bag, Rey hopped on her feet. “I’ll have to ask him myself first. It just makes sense. He’ll give clearer insight into the concept. Love you. Gotta go.” She kissed Finn’s cheek, running off her office and down the stairs.

Maybe she shouldn’t have rushed so much to reach the lobby. He was walking out of the elevator and Finn was right.

Benjamin was looking like prince out of a fairytale. His parted hair and soft lips unlocked thoughts that should be put away by all means, but no. They were persistent in taking a front seat to watch her lose every coherent ability to produce a sentence.

“Miss…Niima, it’s been a while.”

His voice, coming from the depths of his chest was cold and collected, yet welcoming like a glass of smoked whiskey with ice after a long day of work. His eyes held a warmth that contrasted his speech and Rey found herself bewitched by them.

“Mr. Gucci, nice seeing you. I received Alessandro’s sketches today. We are set to have a great new upcoming collection.”

“We are indeed. Congratulations on your central piece. I have very high expectations for your work. I hope you will not betray the trust Alessandro and I put in you.”

“No, sir. I will do my very best.”

“Very happy to hear that.”

Thousands of unspoken words stood in between them and neither of them was brave enough to make the first step.

“I…have to leave.” Rey pointed at the glass entrance.

“Yes, of course, after you, Ms. Niima. Have a pleasant evening.”

“You too, Mr. Gucci.” She whispered, as he got in his Aston Martin and rode off.

Compared to his glamorous car, Rey’s little Fiat 500 in baby blue looked kind of funny, but nonetheless…class was class. Not that she didn’t love Mintie. Mintie was the baddest bitch. She bought it with no credit, it was her first big purchase after her promotion, so the connection between Rey and her car was deep.

The ride home was peaceful. It was still not the rush hour so there were no traffic jams, nothing. Just a peaceful ride, Rey’s favourite movie podcast “The weekly planet”, they were discussing one of the ‘Transformers’ movies today and Rey had to concentrate not to piss herself from laughing. 

So that’s how it felt to be truly happy? Even if it was for one day, Rey felt like she was on top of the world and could finally turn back and look at all her struggles in a new light, like they were lessons she had to go through to get to this point in life – work a big project, own a nice home, nice car, have a person who loved her, everything people told Rey she would never have because of who she was and where she came from.

Even parking seemed breezy today.

Holding onto her bag and the thoughts about the patterns she’ll show Johnathan for the suit, Rey skipped two steps at a time, before standing in front of the door. Weirdly enough, the apartment was unlocked. That must mean that Johnathan was home! All sweets what a surprise she had for him.

Opting to be as quiet as possible, Rey meant to surprise her fiancée, when instead her whole world shattered in the matter of a single sound – an unknown female scream containing Rey’s fiancée’s name and nothing more.

She didn’t want to believe it even as her hand slammed the door to their bedroom open and there was no way to deny or excuse what her eyes saw. 

A girl, no older than twenty-two was sitting on top of her fiancée’s dick, riding him, her whole body covered in love bites. Rey saw the sinister smirk on her face as if that situation was exactly what she anticipated and dreaded.

Johnathan looked at Rey like she was some hallucination that would go away if he burned holes into her skull.

“Rey…”

It had been so ridiculous that all Rey could do was laugh hysterically like a madwoman.

“So that’s the price I have to pay for every good thing that happens in my life. I can never really win, can I?”

“You are truly some psycho bitch.” The kid got off, covering herself in Rey’s blanket. The one she slept in, as a matter of fact, that was the bed in which she and Johnathan made love, the one…and to think her head rested on that pillow just several hours prior made her sick to her stomach.

Rey couldn’t even consider tearing up for a moment. Showing weakness meant letting that piece of shit know just how much it affects her. And the truth was it hadn’t even settled in yet. So she will do the only thing she was an expert at – leave. Leave and pretend he never happened. Leave without saying a word.

Spoken words meant making everything real and there was no way Rey could survive that without exploding.

With two long struts, she swung the closet door open throwing in her clothes in the first suitcase her eyes saw.

“Rey, can we-”

“No.” she cut him off. He would want to talk? What could he possibly say? Insane bastard. She kissed him ten hours ago. “Get out.” Rey turned to the girl pointing at the door. She continued laying there walking on very thin eyes, expecting that Rey would lose her cool and fight her or something. “I’ll say this once and I’ll say it in a way to save your dignity. Get out of my bedroom or so help me god, I’ll break your jawline and trust me my money can help me afford a good lawyer, I’m not sure the same can be said for you.”

Still wrapped with the blanket, the kid exited the room. Rey focused back on cleaning out the rags.

“Answer me this, Johnathan. For how long?”

He had at that time at least put on some clothes and was very aware his eyes had to be glued to the ground.

“Almost a year. Listen, don’t act like it’s only my fault!”

“Excuse me?!”

“You’ve been gone, Rey! For most of our relationship! Obsessed with your career, obsessed with making this little orphan girl inside you happy, when in reality-”

The punch flew before her fingers had even tightened into a fist. Johnathan flew back despite being a head taller than Rey

“I will send Finn and Poe to collect the rest of my stuff, so I don’t have to see your face ever again. And before I leave, I would just let you know the answer to a question I know you’ve always been dying to ask me. No, you are not bigger than him and no, you were never able to fuck me the way he could literally make me pass out on the spot. Have a nice life.” Aiming for the window Rey threw away her ring in almost liberating fashion. “Also, you never deceived me that the diamond is real. I was just in love enough to allow you to have the comfort of thinking I believed you. To save your tiny wiener pride if you want. Goodbye.”

And so she walked out of the bedroom, hands shaking for the second time today, but the circumstances very different from the first time. Rey realized she hadn’t even put down her bag through it all. 

Passing down the hallway, the college-kid was laying comfortably on the couch in the living room as if she wasn’t a homewrecker or that Johnathan won’t kick her out in five minutes like a dirty cat in the rain.

Rey knew she had to despise her, but female empathy had always been Rey’s soft spot.

“Hey, Miriam, or I don’t know and don’t care enough for your name, here is a piece of warning as a woman to a woman. You may feel comfortable now sitting on my couch because I bought like half of this house, but if he did this to me, chances are he’ll do it to you too. So my advice is, pack it up, Magic Mike.”

And so Rey was out the door and down the stairs, which honestly she didn’t remember as everything became one giant blur from that point onward.

She had gotten inside of her car, unsure where to go, who to call. In all honesty, bothering Finn and Poe didn’t seem like a good option. Rey’s only other friend, Rose, lived almost an hour away, so that was out of the question. There was only one place left and that seemed like the craziest idea but also the best.

Mintie’s engine roared, as much as a Fiat engine can and so Rey was off to the other end of the town.

Entering Brightsun street made Rey feel extremely out of place. Rolls Royce’s, Bugatti’s and Ferrari’s were parked on every spot, the eyes of normal folks and outsiders feasting on the little glimpses of luxury they strived for but would probably never achieve.

Before one could actually enter the house area they had to state their business and who sent them and whatnot. Thankfully, Rey didn’t have to do that. Her face and name were well-known enough for the security to just let her through. 

“Ms Niima-”

“Hey, Bernie. It’s Johnson, not Niima.”

“Oh, you got married?”

“Nope. I got cheated on.”

“Oh…I’m sorry.” The security guard, Bernie had always been nice to Rey. She felt closer to him in status than anyone living on this side of town. 

The gates opened, allowing for passage.

“That’s okay. Thank you, Bernie. Have a nice rest of your evening.”

Only one car was parked in front of the giant minimalistic white house, which allowed Rey to breathe a little easier. She parked Mintie and got off, heart hammering against her ribs, afraid that maybe this wasn’t such a bright idea as she initially thought. But it was too late to turn back now.

It was too late, it was dark and in that darkness, as the black mahogany door stared right back at her, Rey finally realized what had happened to her. She was engaged just thirty minutes ago, imagining starting a family and dedicating the most important piece of her work to someone who didn’t even love her. Someone who had chosen a college girl instead of her, a kid! Rey had to once again pay a steep price for being happy. Because for her happiness never lasted. Never did!

Rey knocked ever so gently on the door, still trying her best to stay brave, to not let the tears and heartbreak get the best of her.

She expected the help to open, maybe Meriam the housekeeper, but no.

It was him. Staring back at her, white suit and concerned hazel eyes.

“Rey…”

Just the way her name sounded on his lips was enough to make her heart explode.

“He…he cheated on me…with a college kid…and I…I had nowhere else to go. I’m sorry, I am probably bothering-” the sentence didn’t meet its end as his arms circled around her little frame, pulling her inside, closing the door behind them.

That was the edge of the cliff for Rey. She broke down in his arms like a child. He held her, in the hallway of his giant home, the familiar rich wooden scent of his cologne, surrounded her in a bubble.

“Shh…I’m so sorry princess.” The way he caressed her hair brought Rey unspeakable amounts of soothing. He didn’t offer her fake promises that everything will be alright, just comfort that she is not alone in this. “He didn’t deserve you. I’m so sorry. Shh, I’m here. I’ll never leave you.”

Rey knew that she had always known it.

The only man who had ever really loved Rey was Benjamin Gucci.


	2. Baste stitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bursting into the building, the heels of his polished black dress shoes echoed through the halls, alarming the residents of this building of his presence.
> 
> Apartment sixteen. This ought to be fun.
> 
> Ringing the bell gently once did nothing. Twice – nothing. The third time his finger stuck on it until a shout “Fucking hell, it’s four in the morning?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!” graced his ears.
> 
> The door of the apartment swung open.

The moon shimmered brightly in the sky painting the city in soft light. Its job to shield the eyes of the innocent and protect the deeds of the sinners was going as well as any other night with the exception of a pitch-black Austin Martin roaring through the streets hungry as a starved predator. 

Its owner simultaneously craved the attention, the fear that would creep on the neck of anyone who heard the engine and demanded secrecy. No one could possibly know he was here doing what he was doing. This part of his life was off-limits to the eyes of the public. This dark part of him was off-limits to the world except for one person who had the audacity to nestle there and refused to leave.

Parking the car turned out to be a hassle, considering the ratio of parking spots to apartments in this part of town was criminally disproportionate. Lucky enough on the third spin around the block, his eyes noted a small spot, small enough for a Mini or a Fiat, which was good enough, he didn’t park for long anyway.

Bursting into the building, the heels of his polished black dress shoes echoed through the halls, alarming the residents of this building of his presence.

Apartment sixteen. This ought to be fun.

Ringing the bell gently once did nothing. Twice – nothing. The third time his finger stuck on it until a shout “Fucking hell, it’s four in the morning?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!” graced his ears.

The door of the apartment swung open.

A man in his early thirty stood in the hallway, looking a mess, a college girl trailing behind him, wrapped in a blanket. His blonde head had to look up to meet his eyes.

“Johnathan?” the man looked miserable, causing a sly smile to cover Ben's features.

“Who the fuck-?”

“Irrelevant. We need to discuss a very pressing matter.”

“Listen pal, it’s four in the morning, I don’t know who the fuck you are or who you are searching-”

Bored with pleasantries, Ben walked right passed Johnathan settling his coat on the hanger before sitting down on an orange velvet sofa that had clearly been Rey’s choice. Intertwining his fingers, eyes focused on the girl who decided to slip into the bedroom for her emotional convenience, Ben stretched out taking a more comfortable position meant to intimidate. Just like a predator prepared to take out the weak link.

“If I was you, Johnathan, I’ll thread very very lightly on my nerves right now. You have something that belongs to me. Something you surely do not want to lose. So, let’s get down to business now, shall we?”

♡

The sun shined in Rey’s eyes as the girl sat on the bed, crying induced headache crushing her.

She had cried so much in Ben’s arms last night; she had fallen asleep. In Ben’s arms. Now isn’t that a nice downgrade? To run away from your cheating fiancée right in the embrace of your ex. Genius move Rey.

Once her head didn’t feel like a rave speaker going off Rey looked around. Quite positive, this was not a guest bedroom. The colours on the walls matched those of Nicole’s bedroom Instagram pictures. This was the Gucci’s bedroom, Ben’s bedroom.

‘Despite all the pain, you feel good. You know this is where you belong. In this bedroom, in his arms. If you only swallowed your pride…’ The little voice inside of her head was going on and on, but Rey could not swallow her pride. As a matter of fact, all of this luxury just lit the rage inside of her all over again. The same rage that had swallowed her four years ago, when she was still an innocent child, unaware of the lengths to which people are willing to go to assert control of others.

And yet, despite that unspoken anger they felt towards one another, Ben had held her without uttering a word, without questions, he knew what she needed. Something that Johnathan, now looking back, never did.

Suddenly the realizations flew like a river one after the other of all the times Rey had deceived herself into believing Johnathan was, in fact, the one man for her. She had been so heartbroken after Ben that she willingly took the first clown from the street. The first person who flattered her and she dedicated three hundred sixty-five days to that person. Fuck! She was ready to go down the aisle! To gift him the peak of her career…and for what?! To be treated like garbage?! To be cheated on with a college girl from theatre school?!

Coffee…Rey desperately needed coffee. 

Maids were running up and down the halls, in and out of rooms, pointing at her, murmuring in Italian. Fucking language barrier. They were probably making fun of her and the way she…was dressed…in a too big for her body t-shirt, way too big. Ben had undressed her, had put his hands on her body and she fucking slept through it! Moron.

“Excuse me…where is the…kitchen?” fidgeting uncomfortably in the middle of the main entrance hallway, Rey felt unnecessary exposed for a Tuesday morning. On top of everything, the only person from the help she knew was Meriam and she was nowhere to be seen.

“On the left after the living room.” The rich baritone of Ben’s voice tickled Rey’s nape causing a slight shiver to run down her spine.

The maids were not giggling at Rey, they were whispering about him and they had every fucking reason to do so because Ben Solo knocked the air right out of her lungs when she turned around. He was wearing Rey’s favourite suit from the Pre-fall 2020 collection – white-washed cotton shirt, fluid drill dark blue jacket, vest, with fitted pants that flare from the knee down and a black leather ankle boots which toes were so sharp certain bad thoughts entered Rey’s head.

“Good morning…”

“Good morning, princess. Are you going for a coffee?” Rey nodded, still entranced by the way Ben looked. “I would join you, but I have a board meeting at eleven. By the way, I’ve ran you a vacation notice.”

“What?! I didn’t ask-” How dare he! If she needed a break she would’ve said so, not let her boss decide for her. Idiot. Acting on his own was exactly the reason why they ended up that way. 

“Rey.” The way every letter of her name rolled off his tongue struck something long forgotten, a buried sense of obedience. “You need a break. I’m leaving you keys to my atelier. If you insist on working, do it there. Don’t come all the way to work.” 

“Ben, I was planning on going-”

“Where? Where would you go in this state? I’m curious.”

That was a logical question to which the girl must have prepared an answer but it was that point in the conversation where if she lied he would’ve caught her.

As a matter of fact, Rey had no idea where she would’ve gone. Finn and Poe moved in together not too long ago, she didn’t want to bother them with her cheating piece of asshole ex. Neither of them liked him anyway, especially Finn. Yeah, he surely tried to be as respectful towards his little girl’s wishes, but that in no way obligated him to tolerate the man. Her other friends lived too far away and going there would include a full description of what has happened as well as daily travels to work exceeding an hour in every direction.

“Nowhere.”

“That’s what I thought. If you want to leave you are free to do so. Although I must admit that it would be a shame for you before we’ve had a proper dinner.”

Suddenly, the house got so quiet that if a mouse passed by, she would’ve heard it. Where did everyone go and why was Benjamin acting so incredibly cocky, so unlike his character? Because it’s been years, of course. Because he wasn’t a sappy college boy anymore but a full-fledged corporate beast.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to stay Ben…not considering -” this was a very bad idea. He was already corrupting the small, but darkest corners of her desires by just standing casually in front of her. 

“Our history?” the heir finished the sentence, rearranging his golden button cuffs.

His long, slender fingers worked by pure power of habit. Fuck, if it wasn’t the most arousing thing Rey had laid her eyes upon in a while.

“Yeah.” Tearing her gaze from the distraction of the naughty memories put on repeat about just what these hands are capable of, the designer’s jaw tightened.

“Princess, you can’t call history something that never saw its end. Meriam, would you be a darling and bring me my briefcase?”

“Benjamin!” Never ended? Never…ended. Could it be that he had thought about her during his marriage just as much as she had imagined sleeping next to him almost every night? Could it be that what they told each other three years ago could be fixed?

Neither Ben nor Rey dared to break eye contact. A sly, fox smile tugged on the ends of his plush lips. He was testing her limits. The lengths to which she was ready to go to play this game.

Out of nowhere, Meriam, the housekeeper, showed holding a black leather briefcase with the Gucci logo as a buckle. Rey had been in this company long enough to recognize the stitching of the Gucci family men. Ben had made this briefcase himself or his father judging by the immaculate condition of the leather. That thought caused a small puddle to form itself painting the cotton of her panties darker. A pen on his ear, sleeves rolled up in the atelier, imagining Ben working with the leather turned Rey on with a passion, Johnathan had never possessed in all the time they’ve been together and Gucci was not doing absolutely anything for fucks sake!

“Oh, the ways I’ve missed the way my name rolls off your lips, Bambi. I hope to see you on dinner.” 

With eyes fixed on the wall, Rey hoped that the conflicted feelings the man just unleashed inside of her with a simple pet name, would disappear by themselves, but that was highly unlike as the moment the door shut closed Rey’s knees buckled, she fell on the ground, blushing like reindeer caught in red light. A Bambi. His god damn Bambi.

This was the worst of all emotional decisions Rey had ever undertaken. There were two options – stay here or go to a hotel. The latter sounded appealing, but surely there was no way the coffee would be better than in an Italian household, so! Coffee first, calling Finn second, getting out of this house third, because there is no chance in hell she’ll survive dinner without jumping his lap.

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee awakened every last of Rey’s senses. Sitting by the kitchen counter on a very comfortable island chair, she waited for her best friend to pick up.

“You have exactly two minutes to explain why did I not know you are taking a vacation. That’s one. Two, how could you bypass me and go to the boss immediately, who subsequently threw me in the vacation bucket with you. Rey, I love working, what am I to do two weeks?”

Two weeks! He…oh, the way she’ll let that man know exactly where his place is! Arrogant prick. Handsome, irritating arrogant, ex. Ex, Rey! Get it together.

“For starters,” why was her voice so gentle? “you could help me move out of the apartment.”

“Why? Are you moving for the-”

“Finn, you were right. He had been cheating on me with a college girl…can you imagine? A fucking college kid! I…” voice breaking once more, Rey shut up, unable to finish that sentence.

“He did what?! He…what?! Poe! Come here!” Rey heard heavy steps on the other side of the phone, Poe’s voice asking what has happened. “I’m putting you on speaker. That motherfucker! I told you he was…oh, the ways I’ll finish him. The way…”

Finn and Rey had always had each other’s backs. Their whole lives, they were inseparable. Hearing him outburst like that to her felt like her other self, speaking. The one angered to no end. The one that had been betrayed, thrown in the mud yet again. The orphan who had been rejected the right to be happy for the numerous instance. Finn always had the power, the privilege to verbalize these thoughts of hers, so she always let him do it.

“Pumpkin…I’m so sorry love. And to think merely yesterday you were ready to dedicate your life to that man…my poor baby. What can I do for you?” 

“We! What can we do for you?”

Poe was a nice addition to the friend dynamics between Rey and Finn. He was an exquisite cook, a very funny man, whose charisma earned him a place high in a hierarchy that would otherwise not accept his unholy tongue. But the ruthless PR manager meshed perfectly with Ben’s ‘horns out’ approach. They managed to not only put Gucci back on the map of the fashion industry but once again cement its place as a fashion staple without killing a dime out of Alessandro’s creativity. Poe was a treasured friend to Rey, even though they would argue over anything and everything, Rey was as ready to jump in a fire for him as she was for Finn.

“Can you go grab the rest of my things from the apartment, please? Just the rest of my clothes, the things from the bathroom, the records and the books…I can’t bear to look at Johnathan. If I do, I’ll break his jaw and I…” sniff “don’t want to do that.”

“Of course, pumpkin. We’ll go get them, Poe may rough him a bit, maybe not, and we’ll bring them to you…wait. Where exactly are you?”

Finn knew about Ben. Finn was the only person on the planet who knew about her and Ben, their history, so her silence must have been telling enough.

“Rey. Where are you?”

“Hidden Hills.” 

“Rey!”

“It just happened!”

“Great! While you’re jumping from the cheating fiancée to the ex, please consider therapy!” Finn wasn’t mad at her, but he knew what Rey being at Ben’s meant. Going back to a place from which there is no return. Now there were no more barriers, no more Nicole’s and Johnathan’s and that by itself was a problem.

“I am going to therapy, Storm.”

She had been going for the last three years. The company took great care of their employees since Ben took over and he had always been very big on mental health. Her therapist, Laura helped her a great deal with her trusting issues. Of course, that progressed crumbled last night, but that was given.

“Then what the fuck are you doing at Gucci’s house?!” 

“At whose house now?” Poe shouted in shock.

“Not now baby, I’ll explain later. Rey, in the car, now, you’re coming at ours. How did you even think of that?! Why didn’t you come to ours?” 

“Because I didn’t want to bother you…” she admitted shy.

“So you said Gucci will do?! Baby! What happened with I don’t even think about him anymore?” 

“It flew out the window, alright?” the habit to defend Ben kick in. “I…he was gentle with me.” Images of his arms wrapped around her small frame filled her mind all over again.

“He is always gentle with you! Doesn’t change what he did!” the irritation dripping off Finn’s voice. It was true that it wasn’t rational at all, but Ben was home to Rey. And she didn’t have lots of those.

“He’s my safe space, Finn.” 

“No, baby. He’s the relapse into the addiction your relationship is.”

“Finn…” 

“Do not Finn me. At ours.”

“What if I want to stay?”

“That’s what I’m scared of the most and you know I’m right.” She did. “Please come to ours. We’ll watch movies, eat ice cream, all of that heartbreak shit. Please, don’t stay in that house. We both know that neither you nor Gucci can control yourself when it comes to the other. I shouldn’t have told you about the finalization of the divorce…”

“Gucci, like Benjamin? Like…Rey, you fucked the chief?!” Poe was struggling to the side obviously trying to put together a coherent picture of what exactly were they arguing about.

“It’s complicated!” both Finn and Rey snapped.

“Okay, I…will come tomorrow morning. Ben has an atelier, where I can work. I need to clear my head out a little. I’ll come tomorrow morning. I promise.” 

“I swear to god, if you do something stupid, I’ll personally make sure you and Gucci never cross paths again, you hear me?! As of Johnathan, we’ll have fun with that. No funny business my child!”

“Okay, mom. I’ll keep that in mind. Also, I guess Poe can be fully filled in on the situation.” 

“He will be. We’ll keep your things in our apartment.” 

“Thank you, boys.”

“You’re welcome, love. Go draw now.” Poe hang up the phone before Finn could torment her anymore with his nagging parent attitude.

“How could I forget?” Rey whispered as the line cut off.

Her coffee had gone cold.  
*  
As it turned out sketching the work of a lifetime was not an easy thing to do. Paper had been scattered all over the floor, every attempt seeming lacklustre, unworthy, rather too personal or impersonal.

How did Alessandro do that every season? His central pieces had always shined brighter than the whole collection and yet the individual items each beamed with its own light allowing for those watching to be aware of the point of the collection through the central piece without it being too distracting from the rest.

How was Rey supposed to convey that? The theme of this collection was ‘love’. What did Rey know of love, really? Nothing. The man she was supposed to walk the aisle down within less than a year from now, had been having an affair in her own bed. Blinded by her love, she had allowed Johnathan to use her and benefit from it. It was even insulting how naïve she had been. Rey had lost to a college kid barely scratching her early twenties. Not that being twenty-six was really old considering Johnathan was thirty-three and Ben was thirty-four. Ben…

What did Rey know of love? Clearly nothing as she was sitting in the atelier of her ex for whom she swore her heart had stopped beating but that couldn’t be further from the truth as seen this morning. Benjamin was still able to make her blush with the simplest of words, throw her out of balance just by looking in her eyes. But the way he had looked this morning. The way he had used his words carefully, each dripping with double meaning corrupting her closer and closer to himself. Being a designer did not help Rey’s case at all. The way that blue three-piece which surely must have been tailored by Alessandro himself considering Ben was his male muse, hugged his intimidating figure caused her to experience a state of horniness long forgotten.

Love life with Johnathan had been okay. One out of twenty times she would cum…if a toy was involved. She had to hide half of her toys just so she wouldn’t bruise his ego too much. Nonetheless, what could Rey possibly do for the fact that her ex-fiancée had nothing on her ex? Benjamin had made her see stars every time they made love although that’s hardly what fucking like animals to acquire dominance in a bathroom stall at a college party could be called. Yet, the man never missed. Then again, back then he was very different from the middle length hair, sharp suit person he was now. There was no way to know how he performed now although she wished she did…that’s the whole thing Finn had been terrified from. Rey getting curious about Ben again, burning herself again.

But how could she not be curious? It was only human when even his cufflinks intrigued her. 

Looking at the blank piece of paper Rey started sketching out a suit that ended up looking like a carbon copy of what Ben had worn in the morning and that would not cut it in any way. She didn’t even know if she wanted to create an outfit, a suit or a dress?!

A silent cry of confusion and frustration escaped past her lips, the realization of what baggage she had agreed to carry finally settling in. What was she going to do? 

“Rey?” The Gucci family housekeeper, Meriam was standing at the door with a tray in her hands. “How’s it going, my beautiful child?”

“Not very good. Not at all. It’s just…you’ve known me for a while Meriam…I don’t know where to start and that makes me want to give up.”

The older woman placed the tray filled with fruits on the table, a thoughtful smile painted on her elegant features.

“Come with me. I think I might know what will help you.”  
*

“I will punch him in the face first, then you can kick him in the balls and then…and then…” Finn’s grip on the steering wheel must have been murderous as Poe looked concerned for his boyfriend. 

“Love, I understand your feelings, I am mad myself. Rey does not deserve that, but just…breathe, please. We’ll go in, cold shoulder, collect Rey’s things and before we leave, you can read his ass to filth but don’t punch him. Physical violence is not your thing.”

“It’s about to become, I swear.” Poe’s eyes hinted that maybe it was time to calm down. He’d been angry all day. “I won’t, I won’t. I am just…fuming. She was so committed to the dude despite what I told her and maybe that makes me even angrier. How could he cheat on someone who devoted themselves to that point? To a degree I am mad at myself for being right…I wished I wasn’t.”

“I know baby. I understand but it’s not like you can change it. Let’s just keep our heads on the goal here. There.” Poe pointed at a free parking spot not far from the entrance of the main building. 

The SUV fit in perfectly in the spot as both men stepped out of the car and into the crimson bricked challenge. The climbing of the stairs felt uncomfortably familiar for Finn. It hadn’t been so long since he helped Rey move in and now he had to be the one to take her things out, while Benjamin had her wrapped her around his finger not even twelve hours later.

Not that anything would be able to separate them. Finn would be a fool to believe that life would give him the pleasure of keeping Rey as far away from Gucci as possible.

Apartment sixteen. This ought to be fun.

Even before Poe had the chance to ring the bell the door swung open, a girl not older than twenty greeting them at the door with furious eyes and a piece of gum in her mouth.

“Great, more of you. Let me guess, you’re here for Rey’s things?”

“Correct.” Poe confirmed.

“Don’t bother, I put them together right here. Johnathan has had enough of Rey and her lovesick puppies.” She walked out and down the stairs swinging her butt lightly. So that’s the girl? What a truly embarrassing downfall really.

“Niima, the fuck is this child blabbing about?” Johnathan Niima was sitting on his couch hands buried in his hair as if contemplating his entire right to exist.

“How did he just take everything from me, Finn?” looking up, it was glaringly obvious that something more than Rey leaving had happened to the man. His eyes were red and puffy from either crying or marijuana, Finn wasn’t sure.

“He?”

“Yeah, he. That Gucci monster.”

“Ben was here?” What on Earth could Benjamin be doing here if he was with Rey all night last night?

“What do you care?! Get out!” the crazed man pushed two sun yellow suitcases towards Poe.

“What did he want?” Finn had to know. What was Benjamin plotting? Were this the extents to which Ben Gucci was willing to for Rey?

“Everything!”

“Mate, you’ll have to be a little more specific.” Poe groaned. This leitmotif repetition was getting out of hand.

“He took everything! Fucking predator that man.” He was. For his family, his company and a little orphan girl, Benjamin was ready to kill.

“You’re lucky you are alive Niima. That’s all I can tell you.” Beautiful ring graced the hand of the unworthy. “Give me that ring.”

“This is my engagement ring!”

“Newsflash idiot. You’re not engaged anymore. Give me that before I regret Gucci not finishing you.”

“Finn, we’ve always been friends-” Clearly the ring meant so much because he wanted to sell it. 

“We have not.” Finn interrupted. 

“What’s that guy’s situation?” Then Finn recognized it – the quivering lip, the hooded, scared eyes, fear. Johnathan was terrified of Benjamin which led Finn to one very important conclusion – there was a clear cut plan behind all of this, masterfully orchestrated by Benjamin.

“None of your business. I can only advise you to never cross his path again. See, this is the difference between you and Benjamin. You liked Rey – she is stunning and has the cash to back herself, so you were ready to anything the win the heart of the orphan. Benjamin, Benjamin Solo will live, die and kill for Rey. So if I was you,” Finn looked up close, holding the suitcase with an iron grip before whispering “I would be very grateful I’m still breathing…mate. Poe, let’s go.”

While Tetris-ing the suitcases in the trunk, Finn felt unusual presence. A Mercedes S-class was parked neatly on the other side of the road; the driver was smoking a cigarette. He would recognize that man in his sleep – Dimitri, Gucci’s personal driver. ‘Whatever game you are playing, Benjamin, you know you’ll get burned. You once burnt and it was her who set you on fire. She’ll do it again.’ The trunk’s door shut close.

“Drive.” The voice from the backseat rung through the Mercedes as the SUV became a distant spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts!  
> You can find me on Twitter:  
> [driversvelvet](https://twitter.com/drivervelvets)


	3. Invisible stitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rey**   
>  _I’m touching myself._
> 
> Out of all though she didn’t expect him to call.
> 
> “You’re a terrible liar, Bambi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to the Shoe Kittens that never fails to make me remember that I'm loved and worth it!
> 
> I love you so much.

The ring of the desk phone went off filling in the glass office with a sense of urgency.

He only made a case of picking up, no words of affirmation needed.

“The delivery will arrive with the silk as per our agreement. It’s expected to arrive in a fortnight.” A high-pitched male voice explained on the other side of the phone.

“You have the wrong number. Good day.”

All of a sudden, the office was once again quiet, the peace settling back in. Leaning back a little, he reached for his ‘Treasure gold’, lighting it taking a long satisfied puff out of the cigarette watching over the city. The people down on the streets resembled nothing more than specs of dust, covering the ground in their everyday happiness and pain.

Ben had always sat so high up above the regular people that even when he got down to be with the specs they never appeared as more than dust to him. Small, dull, similar. Life had made it impossible for him to find anyone remotely worthy among the sea of grey, dissatisfied souls.  
That was if he excluded her little nose scrunching unhappy at the thought of rest, her fists clenched tightly by her side, her shocked voice calling out his whole name. Every little thing about Rey made Ben crazy with want, desire to touch, to own. She was so far and so close.

This idle atmosphere truly didn’t last as long as Ben would’ve hoped for.

“Mr. Solo?”

“Yes Dimitri?” the man was as a silent presence as much as he was physically a mountain. Maybe it was a reason as to why Ben had kept him so close. One thing Gucci men collectively hate is unnecessary noise – in every context of the word. Especially after what had happened with his uncle, the family made sure to hire only the top of the top, the most loyal of men, ones whose lips will seal shut for the sake of the family. Dimitri was undoubtedly such a strong asset.

“You’ve requested my presence.”

“Yes, two things. First, deliveries are moving as planned. I expect you to know the importance of this shipment to us. If anyone down the line has, in our absence, dared to forget their place, make sure to either remind them or if that’s not an option, a quick demonstration will also do the trick. Regardless the stock is more important than the materials so if it goes sideways, by any chance, you can let the materials rot at the bottom of the ocean for as much as I care.” Ben exhaled the smoke through his nose taking his time as the nicotine entered his system. 

“Yes sir.”

“They expect it will arrive in a fortnight but I don’t believe I am a man of such patience so I entrust you with the task of making sure it has arrived in a maximum of three days. You know what happens if my demands are not met, right?”

“Yes sir. Would you like me to provide you with some of the material personally?”

“No, not really in the mood to get high neither am I a child to do such a thing as stealing from my own production anymore.” Ben looked down focusing back on the contracts in his hands, his mind now much more occupied with the agitating little brat who was snooping god knows where in his house right now. 

With pretend nonchalant expression, without even pursuing eye contact Ben let the conversation exactly in the direction he strived to run away from.

“The second is – did you pick up all the items I requested?”

“Already in your car sir. If I may though sir,” Ben looked up sharply not having ever heard Dimitri wish to share a personal opinion. Gesturing him to go on, the driver moved around nervous, unsure how to deliver the news. “she has left the estate half an hour ago, approximately when we came back from that building and has not returned since then.”

A sly under the nose smile covered Ben’s features. He truly didn’t expect anything else from his feisty Bambi. Of course, she would run away. As she always did. Good thing was that Ben knew exactly where she was. Unlike the time when they met though the heir had become much more…constraint in his chases. He had learnt that running after the prey would only tire him out so instead, he had all the time for little Bambi to run away from him.

“That’s irrelevant to the current objectives. She’ll come back soon enough. You are dismissed.”

“Sir.” The man bowed his head very lightly before closing the door gently enough for it to produce no sound.

*  
“What happened to ‘I’m curious and I’ll stay the night’?” Finn looked at his best friend standing in front of his door in nothing but a massive shirt that must belong to Gucci and a random pair of sleeping shorts.

If he didn’t know better, or in this case had seen Gucci a mere hour ago, Finn would’ve suspected that Benjamin fucked the living shit out of Rey and then just threw her out. That would be a very Gucci thing to do. Yet, something in the way his best friend peeked through her messy locks of hair right now suggested that this is not the case.

Rey looked like she had run all the way to the apartment her cheeks bright red and her eyes as big as a doe caught in red light.

“I…I couldn’t stay.” Her voice shook like a leaf. It was drenched with an emotion Finn couldn’t quite put his finger around. Surely, it wasn’t fear, but it wasn’t happy either. It mostly left the after taste of panic…something Rey tended to fall victim to more often than not.

Nonetheless, the protective instinct kicked harder than anticipated. Gucci was not a man of tenderness and love. Hadn’t been for a while now.

He was more lost and closed off now than ever before. Finn could only hope that Ben had not gone down the dark road again.

“It wasn’t what you expected love? Come here.” Finn extended his arms taking on his best friend small form with utter gentleness. Rey deep dived straight on, clutching onto him.

“I was wrong. I…I shouldn’t have gone there. It was a stupid emotional decision.” She wasn’t crying neither did she sound disappointed. The tone resembled someone who found out something they shouldn’t have. When it came to the private life of Benjamin Organa Gucci that was not hard. The man had secrets behind every door and window.

“I know, love. I’m glad you’re here. Nothing to hide in this house.” Poe ran out of the kitchen, wearing only boxers and a funny apron reading “Sexiest cook on the planet” strapped around his neck and waist. “Except maybe for this.”

“Rey!” The man was all smiles at the sight of his little sister by heart.

“Get dressed!” Finn shouted a tad too late.

Rey burst out laughing at the sight.

“If you didn’t come I could’ve gotten some.”

“Now you’re not getting anything.” Rey laughed, sitting down on the couch. As the favourite men in her life bickered around their living room about whether or not onions suck. They did and it was also almost all of the favourite men in her life.

Poe’s cooking skills once again proved golden as the stake was practically melting in Rey’s mouth.

“You should’ve seen the look on this man’s face when we left! It was such despair. Like shit was actually settling in for him that you left. By the way, I’m sorry. I know I didn’t like him and all but no one and especially not you deserve to get cheated on love.” In a sign of love, Finn gave the last mashed potatoes to Rey, for who giving food was the ultimate sign of devotion.

“Thanks, I guess, I don’t know, baby. I mean, I just must have been blind or whatever, because I was on my way to dedicate the central piece to this man…my hardest work…It’s so baffling just how fast things changed. Literally overnight and then Ben…” the thought of what she had seen once again invaded her mind, caused the girl to blush in a maroon shade.

“What’s the deal with you and Gucci anyway?” Poe asked, mouth full.

“We were a couple back in college.”

“Really?!” He squeaked excitedly. Gossips were Poe’s thing, but given it concerned Rey, he wouldn’t dare say anything.

“Yeah, but I didn’t know he was Gucci. He was just Ben Solo. I only found out after we broke up and he took on the company.”

“So in college, nobody knew who he was?”

“Yeah, basically. He was specializing in leather and I was still a bachelor. You’ve probably never seen him cut leather, but it’s an entrancing sight. His perfectionism really shines through his work, but I guess it’s not only skill but also generations of craftsmanship and his bloodline. I was assigned to help him with a project and one thing led to another and we were making out on his couch. Not long after we were dating and then we broke up and now here we are.”

“I would pay a buck to see this man behind a sewing machine.”

“He might surprise you.”

No doubt despite his height and the general giant size of…him, Ben was a professional with any textile manipulating equipment. It’s probably another reason the man was so good at leading the company, he actually understands not only the economics but the creative and production process as well. How very sexy of him. No! Not sexy! Not sexy! Only bad!! Not sexy.

That night Rey was laying down in her bed alone, for the first time in a year, granted she didn’t remember the night before. The city was still very much alive, even though it was so late, no one should be awake.

Except sleep did not care to come and take Rey away. The sounds and thoughts kept her awake. All the noise sounded like his name, all thoughts consuming her contained his image, his naked torso on top of her, his silky smooth hair tickling her nape. Rey giggled lightly, eyes, closed, except…he wasn’t there.

How could he do this to her? How did she allow this to happen to her at all? Rey was sure Benjamin was just a lovely memory of the past, underlined with pain.

‘How could you call history something that never saw its end?’ but it did! It did see its end! Rey put the full stop herself!

What Mariem had shown Rey…spoke in volumes which Benjamin was probably incapable of vocalizing. But she saw what she saw. She touched it. It’s rough, yet soft texture felt welcoming on her fingers, familiar as if she’d known it all her life. It spoke to her, it called her ‘Bambi’ and it overwhelmed her. Her hand sketched out the fastest, cleanest sketch of her life because of a beautiful – the messenger app on Rey’s phone went off. 

**Unknown number**  
_Go to sleep._

What? Who…that was just creepy. How did they even get her phone? It must have been either spam or a virus. But the number was local, which meant nothing, but still, it wasn’t coming from the middle of nowhere. Regardless, on the verge of confirming the number as blocked a second message popped up.

**Unknown number**  
_Bambi, don’t block me. Go to sleep._

Ben? Couldn’t be. Clearly, it was but still. He was probably mad she left. Not that anything obligated her to stay, still she didn’t even leave him a goodbye note or send a text.

**Rey**  
_Do you know you can start a message like a normal human being? Hello, Ben here. I don’t have your number. I would’ve blocked you. Not to mention how creepy you sound._

She saved it quickly as ‘Ben’ followed by a butterfly emoji. For some reason, Ben had always had a certain fascination with butterflies.

**Ben**  
_But you didn’t. It’s not creepy. I just took a risk that paid off, purely calculated by probability. But I stand by what I said. Go to sleep. Why are you awake anyway?_

**Rey**  
_Well, I am currently having a conversation with a stalker. Besides I can ask you the exact same thing._

She was yet to note the small smile tugging at the end of her lips. Nothing felt as right as talking to Ben, no matter what anyone else told her. It was home. Her home.

**Ben**  
_I can tell you, I hide nothing. I’m sitting on the balcony, watching the city. It’s calming. Nothing particularly interesting._

The thought was particularly intriguing for a multitude of reasons. First off, Ben had the habit of sitting with his legs slightly parted, something Rey had always been a sucker for, but back then he wore hoodies and jeans, now he was probably lounging in another one of Alessandro’s custom creations, tailored to stick to every curve of his godly sculptured body, leaving a woman wanting more. His shirt would be unbuttoned, small sections of naked skin peeking through. 

Having seen the balcony, a small table would be on his right, ashtray and a glass of whiskey, ice and cola would be situated close. He only ever smoked ‘Treasure gold’ for which back in college Rey had no idea how he paid. 

The imagery alone made Rey clench her legs. She shouldn’t be swayed away like that. She’s supposed to be heartbroken, in pain, in vain, despising and resentful of men. So why wasn’t she? Why wasn’t Rey even a tiny bit remorseful for Johnathan? Why re-reading the balcony text caused a small moan to escape her lips. “You know why,” the same dark voice crippling inside of her for the entirety of her relationship with Johnathan, spoke. “You never belonged to that man,” it continued. “You belong to Ben. Always have and he knows it. He knows your dirty little secret. You will never feel guilty for Johnathan because he betrayed us and waking up this morning we both know you didn’t want to cry. You wanted to celebrate. You deserve to be selfish. Be selfish.”

She doesn’t believe a message has ever been typed out so fast.

**Rey**  
_Don’t smoke. It’s bad for your lungs._

**Ben**  
Who’s stalking who now?

**Rey**  
_I just know you._

**Ben**  
_Then why is it a stretch that I know you?_

It wasn’t. He did know her. To the very last hair, he knew her.

**Rey**  
_I never said it’s a stretch, just that it’s creepy._

**Ben**  
_I gave you an answer. Your turn._

**Rey**  
_I’m touching myself._

Rey really wasn’t, although she was very wet and the thought was appealing, but he didn’t need to know that. Whatever the reaction awaited, it was going to be funny.

Out of all though she didn’t expect him to call.

“Hello?” her voice shook slightly, as the whisper ran down the line connecting to his ear causing shivers to run down his back. She didn’t want to wake up Finn or Poe. 

“You’re a terrible liar, Bambi.”

Rey was convinced Ben’s voice came out of her wildest, wettest imagination, as there was no way it could be that poisonous to her pride. Its texture resembled that of the item she ran her fingers through today. Silky, but rough. Sensual but dangerous. Hell masked as Heaven.

“No, I’m not lying.” The mesh of her boxers stuck to her body, equally irritating and providing much-needed friction. It wasn’t going to take much to peel off her underwear and enjoy herself listening to his voice. The same way she has imagined it every time the vibrations of her vibe pulsed through her body until she couldn’t take it anymore. But no. Or at least not yet.

“You are, but that’s okay. If you say the word we can easily make the lie into a truth.”

“Benjamin!” having let down her guard, Rey’s voice took on a defensive tone, practically hearing the smirk on the other side of the phone.

“You wouldn’t react like that if you were actually touching yourself, doll. Have you forgotten that I have watched you touch yourself? That I taught you how? I know your little moans like the back of my hand. There hasn’t been a day when they haven’t crossed my mind. I am quite disappointed with you, Bambi. I actually expected to have dinner with you tonight.”

Rey had to bite onto her lip to swallow the impending moan of pleasure rocking through her body. A very familiar, submissive sound, she had craved to let out for way too long. But no. Or at least not yet.

“Your calculations didn’t predict that I’ll leave?”

“No, they did. They also predict you’ll come back.”

“No, I won’t.” she was once more taking on a defence shield to protect herself from herself. They were both aware there was only that much time they could go without one another. The truth is exactly as Finn had said – they were each other’s addiction and nothing could change that. 

“Well then, that would be even more disappointing. I would’ve loved being close to you again.”

“Ben…”

“You won’t regret it, Bambi.” The tone had shifted, a layer of despair now evident. He really did expect her to stay.

“I will.”

“You decide if you want to come. I’ll still wait for you. As I’ve done for the last three years.” The sentence hit her with its sharpened blade piercing straight through her heart before ripping it out. That hurt because it was too sweet, it was too dreamy to be real. And Rey did not believe in things that weren’t real. 

“I think I’ll go now. It’s late.”

“Tomorrow, eight at my house. Oh, and Bambi?”

“Yes.”  
“If you hadn’t left, you wouldn’t have needed your little deity fingers to do the job. Because now you’re touching yourself. Good night.”

He hung up, leaving Rey with a clasped hand against her mouth in disbelief. She made every last effort not to make a noise. Every last one. Her voice had been stable while her fingers pumped inside in hopes that she’ll reach that place his voice found without any navigation. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t reach that sweet desired end, falling asleep with nothing but the frustration and curiosity of Benjamin Organa Gucci on her mind.

.

“Meriam? Thank you.” Ben’s lips found the burning liquid as his tongue explored the daring combination of liquor and tobacco.

“It didn’t go as you said it would although I did show it to her.” The housekeeper passed through the hall preparing to leave for the weekend. 

“No. It went better.” Ben smiled, admiring the view.

“You are the weirdest Gucci of them all. And god knows if I haven’t raised at least six of you.”

“Well, someone had to be interesting at some point. Except for uncle Maurizio, he really deserves the top spot with that bullet in his head.” Ben laughed at his own dark joke while the woman was ready to pass on the floor.

“Benjamin! You little rascal!”

“Sorry!!” He really wasn’t.

“God, if someone asks I did not raise you. I’ll be with your brother tomorrow; you are always welcomed to join. Good night!”

“I don’t think my little brother would be thrilled to see me. Good night, Meriam.” The door of the atelier closed behind her, leaving Ben alone with his thoughts, a bottle of whiskey and the painting tripod on which a sketch was blooming in purple, pink, white and black. 

Finishing the glass, Ben turned on his leather slicing tools, rolling his sleeves, the sketch of Rey’s central piece starring right back at him.

“We are going to stay the night here – me and you, my friend. Seems like our little Bambi finally created you – my promised ‘Labor of love.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it that far please, consider leaving a kudo or a comment, or both, or maybe neither, but regardless thank you for reading!  
> You can find me on Twitter:  
> [Drivervelvets](https://twitter.com/Drivervelvets)


	4. Back Stitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bell rang through the house, mirroring Rey’s hammering heart.
> 
> “If I didn’t expect you, I wouldn’t have suspected you have it in you to wear pink, Ms. Johnson. Welcome.”
> 
> Ben opened the door wide allowing Rey to pass through, the only catch being she could not take her eyes off of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is dedicated to the Shoe kittens.
> 
> If I leave a out a tag please, contact me. I tend to be a little bad at it.  
> Love, Li

The blanket of night covered the city in a warm embrace. A young man was standing out on the balcony of his apartment, his lover sleeping quietly inside. This delusion of fulfilled life would not suffice much longer. It never did. Under the stars is when his family’s true colors reflected on the sturdy cement ground. Their influence was now spreading through the darkest corners of the streets into the bodies of needlessly corrupted souls. It’s always been like that. Quite frankly, it always made him sick. He carried the name, the carried the consequences, maybe that’s why he wanted to pretend he was not part of it. Yet, he also carried the benefits. If he tried hard enough, he thought, he could learn to live with the idea of who he was. He was only responsible for one call, that’s all he had to take and then another whole month he can pretend to live ‘house’. Or so he would like to convince himself.

The phone vibrated on the parapet for approximately ten seconds before it was picked up.

“They have arrived sir.”

“Has Benjamin been notified?”

“No, sir. Your brother is currently unavailable.” Of course he was. Time was not a realistic concept for Benjamin. God forbid if something must be done on time. “Dimitri is currently trying to get a hold of him.”

“The bastard puts impossible demands and I deliver impossible deadlines, but god forbid, he picks up his phone.” He was probably playing designer again. It was the only time his big brother would become absolutely unreachable. “Run it through. Make sure it can’t kill, you hear me? We don’t want any client dying from an overdose. This is not the seventies. I expect to be notified first of the results.”

“As you wish sir. Goodnight sir.”

Fucking Benjamin. Life only ever mattered if it concerned him personally or Rey. And whatever the reason for his missing was, it undoubtedly had to do with his brother’s obsession – a little orphan girl, who never gave him what he wanted, despite him being ready to give her anything her heart desired.

Gripping onto the ceiling he breathed in deeply, turning on his heels, walking back inside of his bedroom.  
*

Rey didn’t believe she had ever awaken so simultaneously pissed off, horny and happy. Coffee didn’t make it better, Poe’s cheerful snarky remarks did not make it better, nothing made it better really. Not that it was bad really, Ben had just occupied her thoughts completely to the point of no return.

“Good morning my dear, beloved husband and child.” Finn strutted in the room in unusual high spirits considering his character. 

“Well am I the child or the husband?” Poe laid a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“You can be anything you want baby.” Finn winked, taking an apple and proceeding to bite suggestively to it.

“Get a room!” Rey booed sitting all so happily on the counter.

“We got a house!” Finn pulled out Rey’s favourite cereal while munching on the apple.

“Imma leave!”

“No, you’re not. Eat your breakfast.” Her best friend slid the bowl in front of her, sitting on the counter.

“Calm down mom.” Poe finally joined in on the kitchen island digging in his bacon with eggs.

“Exactly, Poe. Thank you. What are your plan for the day love birds?”

“Home Depot.” Poe cheered excitedly. “We’ll be getting some things for the apartment.”

“I’ll give you one better. I need a dress for tonight. I’m going out. Care to join for a classic shopping trip?”

“Oh, thank god. Yes, please. I really don’t want to go to Home Depot. Your best friend just nags about the cabinets.” 

“They do not fit the color scheme and we need new ones, we’ve been through this. Also home or we’re betraying the loyalty to the company and jumping to Chanel?” 

Rey couldn’t help but notice the edge in Finn’s voice this morning masked behind the unusually high spirits. Something was bothering him and he had no intentions of sharing it. She had learned by now not to bug him when he got like that. It was most probably something about the schedules being moved around like crazy. It was that time of the month when all personal assistants synced their schedules to make sure all the people they represent could meet up according to the policy plan. These twenty-four hours always agitated Finn, so it was better not to bother him and just move along.

“I’m thinking…Versace.” Rey ate her cereal quietly as the shock of the suggestion froze the room.

“Versace?! Rey where are you going?!” 

“Out with Rose and Kaydell.”

If there were two people who knew how to lie and hide for Rey’s sake, it’s Kaydell and Rose. Both studied with Rey back in fashion school and now owned a fashion line while living their best lesbian fantasy together. They travelled the world, got magazine covers and huge celevrity deals and all in all if Rey wasn’t working for Gucci, she would’ve worked for “Tenor”.

Early this morning Kaydell had been instructed exactly what the plan was. Not to misunderstand, Rey loved Finn, she also loved how possessive he was, it had saved her from big mishaps in her life, but…the desire to see Benjamin was stronger. It’s always been stronger than anything else. Maybe that’s why the people who knew about their relationship referred to it as an addiction. It was at its core just that.

“Fair. Okay, anything specific in mind?” her best friend had put down his phone now completely invested in the conversation.

“Vintage ninety-five, short, pink. I even know where to find it.” Rey smiled turning around her phone, pointing at a luxury vintage boutique, located in the center.

Whatever had Finn worried, seemed not to bother him anymore as a big, excited smile graced his tan features.

“Everyone, get dressed. Meet up in ten minutes. We’re going shopping.” All of them jump, Poe was still biting on the last piece of bacon, not that he couldn’t multitask. 

Rey settled for a Gucci logo tennis skirt and a white t shirt because basically she could afford stealing fabrics to make her own things and the skirt she made. Finn settled for t-shirt jeans combo, followed by Poe in a linen shirt and jeans running to put on his shoes.

“Keys?” Finn looked up at his boyfriend.

“Check.”

“License?”

“Check.”

“Your money?” Finn turned to Rey.

“Check.” She smiled patting her bag lightly.

“Then let’s go!”

There was something incredibly charming in their domesticity. They didn’t argue with one another, both of them listened and supported the other and had fun together. On the other hand, they were yin and yang in their preferences – Finn preferred a more ratchet street style with lots of jewelry, while Poe preferred clean, mostly monochromatic looks. Pure harmony.

Pure harmony however lasted for as long as they weren’t fighting about curtain colors, patterns and materials. Rey bought her dress, a pair of heels and a Tiffany’s necklace, while these two abandoned her at the sight of the “Morris & co.” shop.

“So, what did we choose?” Rey joined in on them after buying the essentials for the night.

“We decided on the “Artichoke”, now the question is turquoise with white or white with blue?”

Rey needed one look to determine her answer.

“I think the pink one with turquoise. There is something incredibly charming about it. Besides it will bring a pop of color in that house.”

“See? This is why you’re a designer and we are not. I like the pink.” Finn nodded.

“I like it too. Jeannine, we chose. The pink with turquoise “Artichoke”.”

A thin as a stick, blonde lady in the highest heels Rey has seen walked with catwalk ease to them, took the catalogue with a corporate appropriate smile, nodding.

“Very well, I’ll calculate the price.”

As they payed, Rey typed out a quick message to Ben, letting him know she had decided to ultimately end his misery and grant him a dinner.

**Ben**   
_I will be awaiting you, Ms. Johnson._

Ms, Johnson? Idiot. He was so cute for absolutely nothing. 

“We’re ready to go home? Did you buy everything you needed babes?”

“Yep. Ready to leave.”

Turns out no one was ready to leave. At the end of the day they had acquired a solid number of vintage boutique bags containing old Versace, Chanel and of course, Gucci, new curtains, new paint for the cupboards and cabinets, so everyone were happy with the way the day had been spent.

*

Blasting “WAP” on her way to Hidden Hills was certainly not the plan in place, but the plan needed for Rey to calm down her nerves. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself that this is not a date, she had not spend so much money on an outfit to impress Ben, it all burned down in flames. It was a date. It was more than a date, more than just a catching up dinner, it was a chance for them to start over.

Hell, it seemed like even time was on their side. Ben’s divorce, Johnathan’s affair, which happened forty-eight fucking hours ago, lined up perfectly to allow them to drown in each other again like it hadn’t been three-four years. Time had flown by in a blink of an eye and here she was once again at Benjamin’s door, ready to get high on him.

The bell rang through the house, mirroring Rey’s hammering heart.

“If I didn’t expect you, I wouldn’t have suspected you have it in you to wear pink, Ms. Johnson. Welcome.”

Ben opened the door wide allowing Rey to pass through, the only catch being she could not take her eyes off of him. Silk white leisure looking pants, strapped with a fabric belt and a simple cotton black t-shirt. His hair was still slightly wet and pushed to the right, the serpent tattoo circling his upper arm flexed hard in her face, filling Rey’s head with all kinds of inappropriate thoughts.

“Are you not coming inside? Should I bring out the parmigiana on the porch?” His head rested on the door frame, smirking down at her.

“Oh, shut up.” She pushed past his chest. It took her approximately thirty seconds to realize what Ben had said. “Parmigiana?! Meriam made parmigiana?!” Such a nice lady, Meriam was.

“No, Bambi. I made parmigiana. The help is send off for the weekend.”

Rey loved parmigiana so deep down her soul. Back when they were a couple Ben would make it all the time for her. Sadly, Rey had very poor cooking skills therefore it was quite hard to replicate the ease with which Ben cooked.

“You still cook?”

“I’ve always loved to cook, Rey. You know that.” Only then Rey noticed he was barefoot. Another thing he loved when they were together. No socks, just the cold marble on his feet.  
Taking a second to look at her bedazzled heels Rey experienced extreme discomfort at a certain looming realization. Ben was acting comfortable in her presence. He had stripped down to the ordinary boy she fell in love with. On the contrary, she had dolled up, set on making an impression so strong it might make Ben forget that she was still the little orphan girl from university. One wanted to portrait they’ve evolved, they’re strong now, while the other wished to show they were still the same. 

In a toxic mixture of bravery and fear, Rey threw her heels across the hallway, running after Ben – on bare feet.

“I just thought that being you, you know, you don’t have to do it anymore.”

“I did it because you love it.” He said in the most matter of fact tone as if he was surprised she even considered something else. “You know where the dining table is, go ahead now.”

A very familiar warm feeling spread through Rey’s body reminding her of times when such commands would make her knees buckle. This time around she had matured past the point of blind obedience towards a stance of flirtation, a game of chess if one wills. Ben had managed to shock her twice by now, so it was her turn to make a move more or less.

“I think I’ll stick around. I am not a princess to wait for my meal, I can help.”

“There is nothing to help with, Bambi. Just tell me – Rose or Red?” he was crouching to the level of the small wine fridge under the island.

“White.” Rey sat down on the island making an attempt to as naturally as possible pull her skirt higher.

A tray of cheese and salami, alongside some bread and plums kept her company. He had really gone out of his way. There was even Scamorza cheese and Prosciutto di San Danielle, Rey’s personal favourites.

“I have Caten Chardonnay and…Antonio Galloni-Montrachet, which is burgundy.” Ben pulled out two bottles getting up. As a surprise to no one, even at such level, Rey was still a little shorter than him, who had either purposefully decided not to look down or was just playing with her.

That was “Agent Provocateur” lingerie she was wearing. One she bought years ago but never had the chance to try on because Johnathan unlike Ben was not one for foreplay or any type of play as a matter of fact. This man on the other hand…his whole repertoire revolved around successful foreplay. 

“You literally jumped from sixty to a thousand there, Gucci. Chardonnay. I don’t want such pressure on my tongue.”

“Don’t you now?” Ben raised a brow very conveniently setting the bottles on both sides of Rey, more or less trapping her between his arms.

“Benjamin!” she smacked his forehead playfully as the smirk became a genuine smile.

Both of them noticed the way they had relaxed into who they truly were – Rey didn’t feel the need to hide and feel guilty anymore, Ben didn’t need to act like he didn’t know her from the inside out anymore. It was just the two of them, like it had always been.

“You said it, sweetheart.” Ben pulled away, putting the thousand-dollar wine back in the fridge

“You twisted it. Moron.”

“Careful with the names there, little traitor.” The man popped the bottle open and for a reason the sound it made, the way the muscles on his upper arm flexed and most importantly the ease with which he did it, pooled on the little chain sequence. She had to control herself or else…getting up from the island would be interesting to say the least. “How dare you wear the armor of the enemy?”

He was referring to the Versace dress Rey was wearing, which was funny considering Ben was wearing custom colored Tom Ford Fall 20/20 look.

“Excuse me? You’re wearing Tom Ford.”

“Touche. At least he has history with Gucci. You’re basically sleeping with the enemy, Rey.”

Filling both glasses, Ben made a gesture towards a silent toast one that Rey immediately read on his face. ‘For us.’ He looked at her. ‘For us.’ She smiled at him.

“Well, Ben, wouldn’t you like to know?”

The wine had a pleasant aftertaste that lingered on the tongue resembling a much forgotten lover – someone with whom memories had been a treasure, long lost, and it was pulled out from the bottom of the ocean to the shore.

“I wish I knew, Bambi. For now, all I can do is remember.”

Maybe it was the way he said it or the way he simply looked at her with sincerity that caused Rey’s stomach to twitch with an emotion so complex there could be no word to actually describe it.

“Come on now, hop off. I want to show you something before we sit down.”

Rey took on the hand Ben was offering, jumping down and making sure the glass did not spill anywhere. The moment was ideal for Ben to take the lead, screw dinner, have her for dinner for as long as she cared, but the universe seemed set on not allowing that to happened as Ben’s phone shattered the moment, a message notification echoing through the living room. 

“Who…today-” the swear died in his throat. Whoever it was, Ben’s jaw tensed, his lips pursed in total contrast to the relaxed expression he had merely a minute ago, it was not a good sign. Placing the glass gently on the island, he typed out a response. “I have to go to the office for thirty minutes. It’s very urgent. I’m really sorry.”

His voice was slightly shaking at the edges, prompting Rey to believe that whatever had happened, called for an urgent response. Quite frankly, Rey was not a child, she was maybe a little disappointed, but throwing a fit as if such things had not happened to her was not appropriate...or it was maybe just meant not to be.

“That’s okay. We can continue another night…”

“What? Princess no. You stay put. It’s almost prime time news time. You don’t miss the news anyway. I’ll be back before the weather forecast and we can continue. No one is ruining my time with you.”

His fingers ever so slightly caressed the sides of her face in a sign of love, which was the only coherent way Rey could describe the flaming connection between them in that moment. 

“Then you better get going so you could come back.”

“Smart girl.”

*

The bullet proof windows were something that came with the lifestyle, it came with the Gucci title. Quite frankly, every member of the family tree knew why the windows were bulletproof – so that another one of them don’t get assassinated on the street. 

But now the chances of that happening were low. It was already way too late, besides that Ben wanted this to be over with so he could go back to Rey, to her bright eyes and intoxicating smile. The little bridge underneath which they were meeting was a symbol of their childhood. It was hard to track and also did not show up on Google Maps.

A matte black SUV was parked in the dark shadows. One could very easily miss it if they didn’t look closely. Ben parked tightly next to it, as a man leaning on the SUV was throwing daggers in his direction.

“Very happy to see you too, little brother. One will think I ruined your evening and not the other way around.” Ben mocked the dissatisfied face of his companion.

“You weren’t picking your phone all night.” If words could kill, the younger Gucci would’ve slashed Ben’s throat several times.

“Obviously. I’m the oldest. That by itself should come with some privilege of privacy on top of the open target on my back, don’t you think?”

“This is not a joke, Ben.”

“I never treated it as one, Alexander.” The playfulness evaporated into thin air. Ben knew not to treat it as a joke, especially in front of his prude little brother.

The boy squinted upset.

“Do not call me that.”

“That’s right, you don’t use your real name anymore, you go by-”

“This is truly irrelevant. I called you here to warn you that the old men are rioting. Like actually rioting. They refuse to accept you as head of the family. Not only that, they refuse to even listen to me or…her, which also means they may try a hostile takeover of the companies.”

“I see.” Not the annual rising of the dead. “Where is she as a matter of fact?”

Ben cared for three women in his life – Rey, his mother, who had sadly passed away, hated by the whole Gucci family for her righteous heart and the little one. Now two, he had to make sure that both are safe at all times and he did, in his own way. Although both were very hard to keep an eye on.

“Still flying. Wrote to her ten minutes ago. But she was there, in Italy, in person to try to convince them and they just refuse to listen because she is a woman and I can’t speak with them for obvious reasons. All in all, it’s about us altering the production. The family would die on synthetics is the main argument.”

“The clientele would die on real shit. I don’t have the time to go to Italy now. I’ll send Dimitri to calm them down.”

Grumpy old men. That’s essentially the problem with the Gucci family – it’s always been fights over tradition and modernization both in the fashion brand and the underground empire. Ben was in constant fight with them over the smallest things. If one asked what these men expected they would want to stuff their clients pump full of cocaine and move along, whereas the moment Benjamin stepped as the rightful heir and head of the family, granted that the bullet in his uncle nape really help his resume, he started synthetic drugs development. There was absolutely no point in killing clients of any class, that just cuts back on profit. He made a case of putting young scientists on the task of figuring out a way to get the same effect of the drugs while minimizing damages. They did manage to do that, dropping a staggering percentage of the addiction factor all in all preserving the existing serotonin in the body. 

The price of the drugs rose up, cutting off a substantial percentage of the lowest class addicts, for which Ben felt bad to a degree, but he refused to live with the consciousness of selling high-addicting, low-quality products and ultimately signing off these people’s death certificates. Other cartels took over immediately, railing up the elders. Despite their calculations however there was barely any loss at the end.

The elders were angry at the newfound exclusivity of the Gucci drugs, claiming that Ben and his unworthy siblings will tank the whole family business. Benjamin, at the time, was intimidating enough to keep them in check. Seems like a reminder was due.

“What if they refuse to comply?”

Alexander was not the type to doubt Ben. They did fight a lot, but he never questioned his brother.

“Since when are you afraid of the elders?”

“Since they tipped the police on our asses.” The younger one snapped.

“What?”

So they were going to play in the team of the pigs? Curious choice. A surprising move, Ben couldn’t lie, but certainly not a scenario with which he hadn’t toyed with during his long thirty-four years of life.

“If you had picked up your phone, I could’ve told you. A very ambitious detective is gearing up to launch an undercover investigation. Someone of ours tipped him off that weird things are happening in the family. I suspect the elders because the information targets primarily you.”

Ben despised police as much as the next person, however this was a nice way of killing two birds with one stone – put both the elders and the pigs in their place.

“Name of the detective?”

“Philip Zimmerman.”

Ah, so they were sending the elite. How nice of them to consider the status of the family and send them the man who broke off the Spanish cartel. They tried to fight him head on, bribe him head on, which was an admirable attempt, but men like that had an inflating superiority complex and Ben knew just the person to drag the him through the mud.

“Well, then that’s bound to be entertaining.”

“Benjamin! He is that detective!”

As much as Alexander had a moral conflict with his family, his role in it and the consequences of living comfortably on bloody money, he still cared deeply for those closest to him and that included Benjamin.

“What is up with people and my full name lately?” the oldest offered a half shadowed smirk and a surprisingly cheerful voice. “Let them. As long as they come to play in my playground, I truly could use the fun.”

“But they could-”

They could destroy us is what the boy wanted to say.

“I already know who will be set to deal with that.” Offered instead Ben, mimicking the worry on his brothers face, who finally caught on, agreeing without words.

“What if it fails?”

“Have you seen our little one ever fail?”

“No.”

“Then that’s all good. Are we done? I have plans to return to.”

“That’s all.” Alex said, his head hanging low, almost in a form of unspoken guilt.

“Good then. Good night.”

Turning to open the door of the car, Ben felt oddly calm having finally seen his brother for the first time in two weeks. He truly loved him, despite all of their unresolved issues.

“Ben?” there it was. The guilty voice.

“Yes?”

“You know what you’re doing is really dangerous, right?”

“What? The police thing?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. You know who she is. You out of all people should keep your hands to yourself.” His voice had gone down to a whisper, fists clenched lovingly by his side.

“My dear, beloved, little brother, let Rey be my problem, okay?”

“She burned you once, she’ll burn you again.” He warned.

“Goodnight Alexander.” 

The ride back brought a lot of torment for Ben. He never wanted to appear weak in front of those that mattered to him the most – Rey, Alexander, the little one, Dimitri, Meriam, his employees, after all the pack is only as strong as its leader. Throughout his life and considering the unfortunate passing of his father, Ben was the one who had to make sure people around him could look up to for support. He always believed he could take on an endless amount of baggage. 

Maybe now it was the time to realize this was in fact not true. He was concerned for those closest to him. Ben needed a break, twenty-four hours when the world did not seem to depend on his protection, on his actions. A pink delusion bubble.

At the door he hesitated for a moment, pondering over his brother’s warning. He was right, there was no doubt about that, but Ben never once cared about those aspects. They didn’t matter now as well as it took one look, one smile and a soft “Oh, you’re back. Just in time for the weather.” for every doubt to leave Ben’s head as his hands grabbed impatiently onto Rey’s neck pulling her lips on his. 

Surprised the girl tiptoed to keep up with the difference, held onto his hands around her face, answering eagerly to his call.

“I need you, I need you so bad.”

“Take me then.”

Ruby red lips extended in an anticipatory smirk, killing off the last rational thought in his head, allowing for lust to corrupt every bit of his body as he picked her up, attacking her lips once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it that far please, consider leaving a kudo or a comment, or both, or maybe neither, but regardless thank you for reading!  
> You can find me on Twitter:  
> [Drivervelvets](https://twitter.com/Drivervelvets)


	5. A new introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you thought you knew the main players?
> 
> Let me introduce you to THEM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always dedicated to my shoe kittens, whose support is the most ardently loved.
> 
> And to the amazing people who read this fic, thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Everything led with ‘private’ annoyed her to no end. Private insinuated exclusive and exclusivity usually went hand in hand with loneliness.

Not that she was alone, there were a ton of people around– her personal bodyguard Lou and a whole pack of goons she carried around for intimidation or else no one took seriously whatever she had to say, which was bullshit if one thought about it. She was the only person who had to go to such lengths to show power, only because she didn’t have a dick between her legs.

Nonetheless, loneliness persisted in her daily routine. So much so she rarely felt its presence anymore. It became her only real companion. But that was the price to be who you are. Luxury status came with a price tag that she didn’t have a choice but to obey to.  
Even now, at the gates of the private airport, there was no one but her and the gentle cold breeze blowing away the night, bringing them closer and closer to sunrise. When the first rays hit the ground, she’ll have to put on a mask of innocence, just to hide the scars of the whips of the dark.

The roaring engine of a black Panamera disturbed the fragile connection between her and the last moments of the fleeting night.

“So…they’re not here?” she raised a brow high.

“No kid, I’m sorry.” Lou’s guilty expression felt nothing short of a punch in the gut. Being pitied by your own bodyguard felt insulting, but not undeserved.

Without a look back she entered the back seat, throwing her bag to the side.

“I got you a blanket. I’ll give you some privacy now. You deserve it.”

The separating glass lifted, leaving her once more at the mercy of the chilling morning. Pulling the blanket up to her chin, she thought about all the times they weren’t there.

“What did I expect anyway?”

*****

Rey met Ben when she was twenty-two.

The dashingly handsome, too big for a sewing machine at the time boy, struck fear in everyone. His aura was evident, even underneath the bland hoodies and washed out jeans. Rarely did anyone see him outside of classes.

Truth is he didn’t even belong in her sewing class; he had just added a bachelor course on top of his master in leather manipulation for which there were legends about.

The big boy with the magic hands.

His hands felt magical now as well, after all of these years, after all the exhausting efforts she had submitted herself to with one simple purpose – show Ben she is not just a girl anymore, not just an orphan, but more. Her own woman, one that didn’t need a man to take care of her. Rey didn’t need his protection, for him to tell her who to be and what to do. She chose to come here, she chose to stay, she chose to allow Ben to pick her up and led her to his giant bedroom.

Despite all of that, despite all the power, she held in her palms, in the form of his smile – visible only to her in the moonlight.

Situated on his lap, Rey felt safe, at home, in a way she hadn’t experienced for almost half a decade. His hands had been exploring her body for what felt like seconds, but it could’ve very well been minutes, even hours. Her perception of time had been completely distorted.  
Something, however, felt off. He had been so calm, collected a mere half an hour ago. He’d been just nipping on her neck for way too long. Even for Benjamin.

“Ben…”

From the pressure of trying not to let even a single incorrect moan, Rey hadn’t spoken at all and now her voice was hoarse, deep, a little broken.

“Shh, just…allow me. Allow me to take care of you.” He was trying so hard to shut her down from voicing out the obvious.

“I really do want. I really do. I enjoy…this…but you don’t.”

A mess of dark raven locks shot up, as his intense eyes met hers. Maybe in another reality, where she was still twenty-two, this look would’ve made her drop to her knees and beg for forgiveness, but today Rey knew better. She had grown to understand him better.

“What is that supposed to mean?” his teeth almost gritted together at the insinuation that perhaps Rey thought he didn’t want her.

“You are using me as a distraction. Why do you always forget?” darting the pads of her fingertips along his face, Rey brushed off a wild lock that had always escaped his otherwise neatly styled hair. In what she could only explain as surprising, Ben closed his eyes, visually drowning at the act of affection. “I know you. Don’t try lying to me. Don’t do what pushed me away from you. Please.”

“I’m sorry Bambi. I’m sorry.” She was afraid to act again, so embrace him and accept his vulnerability, still, it felt so natural the way she pulled him closer to her, surrounding his exhausted frame releasing all the suppressed love she was forced to push down all this time.  
Ben was no slower to react to her tenderness, burying his face in the crook of her neck breathing in the light, familiar scent of pink rosebuds. The scent was unique to Rey and only Rey. It was exotic, always fresh, assuring him that there was purpose to his suffering.

“That’s okay. I want to do this with you as I have imagined countless times. But if you want it, do it for the right reasons, not because you cannot handle your emotions.” Her hands caressed his hair gently, making sure to translate her emotions through these touches.

“Can we…stay like this for a while?” his voice almost sounded like coming from inside of her, mirroring her own desire to get forever lost in his arms.

“For as long as you want.”

They stood like that for only god knows how long – wrapped in each other, occasionally Ben would lift his head slightly glazing his lips over hers.

“The parmigiana got cold.” He laughed on her skin, causing a wave of goosebumps to overtake Rey’s body.

“I like it better cold anyway.” She shrugged his concern off in attempt to reassure his still shaking voice.

“I want to show you what I was going to beforehand.”

“Okay. Can I get up?”

“Yes please.”

With unprecedented gentleness, Ben led Rey out of the bedroom, down the stairs to the door of the atelier.

Realization struck Rey. When she left the house in a rush, she forgot her sketch of the central piece.

“Come on in. I promise. It’s nothing bad.”

The room was nothing like the creative clutter in which Rey had left it two days ago. It was meticulously clean now. Every tool had been sharpened, every pencil was in its place, the way Ben liked it. Everything except for a sewing mannequin in the middle room.

The dress form was naked except for a stunning leather chest piece one to one with the sketch she had drawn. Or at least the way she imagined it.

Ben was draped against the wall, hands crossed in front of his chest, allowing Rey to take her time with his creation.

“I hope I did it justice. You called it Labour of love years ago. If I didn’t read it correctly, then I’m sorry for messing up with your work.”

Labour of love… ‘one day I’ll combine your leather and my silk and recreate our love.’

She had done it unconsciously, but there was no doubt that her sketch fit the description to a tea.

The theme was love. “What did Rey know of love?” wasn’t the right question and it was the one she had been asking throughout the entirety of the process in which she had tried to consciously draw. The correct question had been “What was love?”.

“Ben...”

She shouldn’t be here. She shouldn’t love this man. She shouldn’t understand him the way she does. He shouldn’t be able to read her like an open book. He shouldn’t be able to break down all of her walls with a snap of his fingers. This shouldn’t be enough of an apology for the pain they caused each other! It shouldn’t!

But it was. It simply was. They made sense only if they were together. Part of the same whole. And there was something exhausting in pretending they were not.

In a fraction of the second, time bended, it stopped until her hands were tightly secured around his neck once more.

“How…did you…it’s perfect. It’s exactly what it had to be.”

“I know you. That’s the best thing I’ve done in my life. Getting to know you. Losing you was the worst.”

There was an unexplainable urge in Rey’s gut to cry, to apologize for leaving him the way she did, for being emotional, irrational, for being young and naïve. She wanted to demand his secrets, to bare his burden’s with him. To be everything his wife couldn’t have been. There was no shame left in Rey – that woman was not her, which was also why Ben was never happy.

They could be happy only together. She was happy now.

“Can I touch it or…?”

“Yeah, you should be able to touch it.”

Rey dragged Ben closer to the mannequin demanding for him to explain how, when, he created it. Everything.

“You have drawn a small collar so I supposed that thinner straps would suffice. Although the sketch shows a full bust, it will create a more believable dimension if it’s right underneath the bust. I used faux leather for obvious reasons, I’ll still send it to get polished.”

“The structure I’ve drawn is very Amish for some reason. It won’t resonate well with the leather now that I look at it.” Ben had always admired the way Rey had been able to switch off the whole entirety of the outside world when it came to work. Even now, in the most romantic setting he could create she had already twisted her hair with one pen, sketching with the other on a scrapped piece of paper, she found god knows where. “What if instead of a small formal-looking collar I triple it, ruffle the skirt, create layers. If we create a vintage, strangled feeling…”

“Strangled?” his eyebrow had raised, lips purposefully dragging the word.

“Strangled, yes. It doesn’t matter how proper she is or how good of a lover and person she is. Society expectations will dictate her appearance; her actions will be determined by her lover…” the pen dragging along the paper stabbed through Ben’s whole existence with every word that came out of Rey’s mouth.

“Hence the leather straps…love, that’s not how leather works.”

“What?” She wasn’t sure if her reaction was born from the pet name or the insinuation that she didn’t understand the materials.

“You have a gross misinterpretation on the purpose of leather for someone who works at a company primarily found on leather goods. Leather is freedom.” Ben’s fingers touched on his creation with a simple loving touch.

“Yes but leather is also dark, scary, and limiting.”

“Only if you want it to be. Even then, constraint can be a choice, Bambi. There is no material more versatile, meaningful and liberate than leather.”

“It still limits the perspectives; it holds a free soul down. You said it – it’s versatile. One doesn’t necessarily correlate with the other.”

“Fair. But are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Constraint by leather? By me?”

“No. Leather can be a choice as well, as you said, and for me you are my choice. I decided to come to this house, to, stay, to hold you…rose dust chiffon, white lace, Victorian ruffling. Yes! Do you have-” Rey got up looking around in a frantic manner, as if trying to hold onto a thought that would slip out of her mind unless she acts on it right this instant.

“Color? Right here.” He knocked on the drawer right under the desk. “Get it done baby. I have no idea how you connected this little argument into a color scheme.”

“And this is why Gucci, you thinker leather and I draw on boards.”

For the remainder of the night, Ben rested his head on top of Rey discussing concepts, colors and fabrics. He brought snacks. Not expensive wines and cheese. Cold parmigiana and apple juice.

It was sometime a little before the first songs of the birds that Ben picked up a tired snoozing Bambi in his arms, tucking her in his bed.

To a degree the uprising guilt in his chest did not allow him to turn back and look at Rey’s angelic innocent features as her chest rose and fell calmly. To a degree it was the fear of how attached he was to her, the memories, the knowledge, eating him up alive.

“If I work hard enough, if I play my cards well enough, I’ll never have to worry for you. Maybe then I’ll confidently tell you that I love you. Until then, I’m sorry.”

*****

The days following the date with Ben had been uneventful for the most part. Finn almost cornered her into telling the truth about where she had been, but Poe being incredibly horny at the time bought her enough time to diverge the conversation.

Tasks at the house soon ran out, boredom occupied Rey’s thoughts and so she found herself back in her atelier.

It was a little hard the first morning. There were polaroids of her and Johnathan all around, small things he had gotten her from some one dollar all shop. At the time she treasured that junk. It was the thought that counted, not the sum. Now she saw them from what they truly were – smoke in her eyes, pieces of plastic junk that had no other purpose than deceive her into feeling loved and secured. All that was left of that man by the time lunch rolled around was a cactus, who was not at fault for everything that had happened.

Alessandro visited the next day to get acquainted with Rey’s idea, for which Ben demanded not to get even an ounce for credit as long as it was called ‘Labour of love’. She still mentioned that the leather piece was being taken care of by a pair of very masterful hands. Alessandro had been so thrilled with Rey’s idea that they pulled out the sketches for the show and put more harness on them.

“Leather is liberty! That’s absolutely phenomenal! Oh bella, you little genius.”

“Someone very smart told me that.” The corners of her mouth lifted in a grin that had no job being as sincere as it was.

“I feel like I’ve heard it before, don’t remember where.”

They worked in silence for a while until Alessandro was needed for a meeting with Milan representatives. When he left, Rey couldn’t help but notice the state of peace she found herself in. Working had calmed her hammering heart down, helped her collect her thoughts, process the last three very shaking days. She had kissed Ben once more, held him close to her, it felt so natural to do that.

Poe walked in with the door, slamming it open. His face contained an entrancing mixture of surprise, curiosity and shock.

“I feel like you may want to come to the lobby. Now.”

Rey was convinced she had never in her life seen anyone as beautiful as the girl waiting patiently in the lobby, big ‘Gucci’ sunglasses on, surrounded by a flock of men twice her size, Rey supposed bodyguards.

Her raspberry velvet dress hugged her form from all sides, long legs dressed in thigh high polka dot socks, finished off by a pair of black DocMartens soft leather combat boots. Although she looked like a spoiled sugar baby from the legs up, there was something very hip in the way her femininity mixed up with her stance – chewing a piece of gum with almost impeccably clean jaw movements. Everyone were staring at her, she knew that, but didn’t seem to mind the attention one bit. The only word Rey found to describe her was ‘cool’.  
But her brain didn’t seem to just agree with that statement. The part of her with which she strongly believed it was dealt with awakened, whispering sinister thoughts into her head.

‘You see her? She must be waiting for Ben. A distraction Rey, a filler, that’s all you are and you’ll ever be. Remember that as you watch this stunning creature grace Ben’s office.’

Soon enough, Ben’s secretary came down the elevator. The girl got up and so did the ten men surrounding her. With a single fist signal in the air, nine of them sat back down, leaving only one trailing behind her as she gracefully moved towards the elevators.

Rey had been looking from directly against one of them, Poe behind her.

“I don’t know who that is, but that’s singlehandedly the most beautiful girl I’ve seen.”

“Yeah…”

Rey never got to finish her sentence as the girl took off her glasses looking directly in her direction, a slight shadow of a smirk covering her features. Before Rey could register what had happened the doors closed, the entrancing spell breaking, everyone resuming whatever they had been pursuing beforehand.

However, Rey couldn’t move, eyes lingering at the elevator. She would recognize that look, those eyes, that faint shadow of a smirk anywhere in the world. Ben’s signature look.

“Poe, can you find out who she is?”

“Already on it, sugar. You think I’m not dying to know? When was the last time someone like that had graced these halls?”

“Please, tell me when you find out.”

Because for once, Rey was sure Benjamin did not have siblings.

*****

“You’re late.” Ben’s back was turned to the windows, Alexander sitting on the couch, looking through his phone rather bored.

“I came when your secretary came to pick me.” Without a doubt in mind, she propped herself on the couch, feet spread on both sides, resting on the glass coffee table in a rather provocative manner.

“Cassandra Organa Gucci, get your feet off the table.” Her brother had got up, thumb lightly flicking on the cigarette he was smoking.

“What? I have pants! Lele, tell him!” she looked over to her other older brother who tried to look as indifferent as possible, yet his small smile made all the difference to her.

“You can’t sit like that, princessa.” Alexander had always been a tad prudish, nonetheless she put her legs down murmuring.

“Well I for once grew up around men. So if you don’t like it, it’s your fault. You taught me.”

Yeah, maybe she was making a scene because she was tad upset at their absence at the airport. Both promised and for the hundredth time something was more important than her. It just wasn’t fair.

“Okay, that’s enough of that, what’s going on, Cass?” Benjamin did that thing parents do – cross his arms in front of his chest expecting obedience.

“Nothing.” She sulked.

“Don’t lie to me. We lie to everyone else, but each other, remember?”

“Neither of you came.”

Silence took over the room as guilt colored both of their faces.

“I’m genuinely sorry. It won’t happen again, okay kiddo?” Ben tried to brush it off as he would per usually do.

“You say this, every time. Anyways, I am used to being disappointed by you two at this point.”

Cassandra was the youngest of them three, whole thirteen years younger than Ben and seven than Alexander. Her child-like tendencies stemmed from the fact she was a child to a point. A very high-risk, high-maintenance child with horny tendencies. That last part her brothers did not need to know about. But nonetheless, she was an adult. Most of the time.

“I’m sorry Cass, I see you’re upset, I do, but we have a new big looming problem on our heads.” Alexander shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

“Don’t overdramatize.” Ben interrupted, the familiar edges of his voice let Cass to believe her brother had more than enough time to construct an iron plan whatever it was. “The pigs are going undercover to try and bust us.”

“Pigs?! Alexander, pleaseee…” she burst out laughing. Cops were corrupted, each and every one of them had a price. One just had to have the finances to keep up with the demand. This was literally the first thing she was taught. The Gucci family thankfully had the endless means to meet the expectations.

“This is different. Don’t laugh at him. He may be overreacting, but you’re underestimating the situation.” No sign of a joke trailed off in Ben’s voice.

“But-” that situation didn’t make sense. Neither of them had ever acted like that before and she was yet to deliver the news from Italy.

“They’re sending the detective that broke off the Spanish.”

Cassandra had seen his picture in the newspaper. The most handsome man she had seen in her life alright. Blush crept its way onto her cheeks. Thank god for the otherwise tons of blush she was wearing. The face of this purposefully anonymous man had occupied not one or two sleepless nights. Yes, he was the enemy, but never had the enemy looked so good before.

“Oh, that one? He’s very hot. I have to give him that.” Very smooth. Extremely.

“Great, then I think you’ll like your assignment. All you have to do is seduce the man. Make him one of your lost puppies. That’s all.”

That task carried more the tone of a Christmas present than a serious assignment on which the entirety of the plan was holding onto, not that even then would she refuse to obey. There was simply so much to gain, so much to lose, risk turned Cassandra on. 

“You need me to tame him, is that it?”

“I highly believe you’re capable of doing that, kiddo.” Ben threw unceremoniously the bud of his cigarette through the window, sitting back in his leather office chair.

“Oh, I absolutely can. Give me that.” She pointed at the file Alexander was holding. “Philip Zimmerman…even his name is nice.”

“Princessa, the point is for him to fall for you, don’t complicate things, please.”  
There had been instances, not once or twice in which Lala had hidden mischiefs committed by Cass. He knew how reckless his sister was, a wild, untamable mess, which was also partially why he was worried about so much of the plan hanging on her shoulders. They needed a crafted plan B.

“No, it’s cool. I just think that at least I’ll like this one. So how do they plan-”

“Around now detective Zimmerman is about to realize that there is no way to get rid of Dimitri and apply to be my bodyguard. According to the personality profile I got gathered, he is analytical and passionate so-”

“so he’ll dig into our profiles. I don’t doubt for a second that he knows about us. He wouldn’t choose me because-”

“Yeah, we know why. That leaves me, but I have Lou. Letting him go now would look crazy suspicious on our side.”

They were synchronized with each other to the point that perhaps no verbal communication was needed between them. Just like how now Cassandra was communicating to Benjamin a curious anomaly that she stumbled upon in the lobby. Purposefully ignoring it, he continued:

“Dimitri is taking care of the authenticity of his…vacation.”

“Are you going to kill my bodyguard?!” Lou was the only semi-intelligent person Cassandra could entertain herself with.

“No, kid. How would I? It’s against the family code. Only you have this privilege.”

“Good. Well then, shall we get to work boys?”

*****

Phillip Zimmerman had always considered himself an honest man. It was what had pushed him so deep into his career, allowed him to prosper so rapidly. Bribery didn’t work on him for the simple reason that money was not the prize he was striving for. One would call what he thrived on justice, others obsession, third – unreasonable risk.

“Ms. Gucci, I’ll be your new bodyguard effective today.” The current issue however concerned no money, no bribery, just a pair of pretty eyes staring right back at him, pretending innocence dripping from them. “Flip Zimmerman, at your orders.”

“Cassandra Gucci. Nice to meet you, mr. Zimmerman.” The twice as small girl peeked on her tiptoes looking at the clock. “I’ll have you know that you are late and my time is money, Mr. Zimmerman.”

The way his family name sounded from her cushion soft-looking lips turned his stomach around.

His morals were hanging by a thin thread, wrapped around the finger of a particularly curiously looking girl. And everything in her eyes spoke to him that she already knew this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have missed a tag, please hit me up <3
> 
> If you made it that far please, consider leaving a kudo or a comment, or both, or maybe neither, but regardless thank you for reading!  
> You can find me on Twitter:  
> [Drivervelvets](https://twitter.com/Drivervelvets)

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it that far please, consider leaving a kudo or a comment, or both, or maybe neither, but regardless thank you for reading!  
> You can find me on Twitter:  
> [Drivervelvets](https://twitter.com/Drivervelvets)


End file.
